Neasa Kitsuagan
One of the sanctioned supers in the rule of the Order, she has now been set free from her control, but she has some lingering thoughts. Background Born during 2006, she was separated from her parents at the young age of 5, taken in by the Order to be sanctioned. It was after an incident involving a bully that threatened her, she had accidentally shouted at him, sending the bully several yards from her. While Neasa didn't know what had happened, her parents reported her and the next day taken by the Order. During her service with the Order, she was sent as a spy, because no one tended to suspect small children as agents of the order. By 2016, Neasa had caused 80 individuals to be arrested having gathered the evidence against the. When the Order fell, she decided to travel around North America, hoping to find something that will motivate her again. In her travels, she can be seen playing various portable game consoles, trying to block out the world around her. Personality She has a pessimistic outlook on life, being used by the order, and knowing her parents died in the destruction of The Order. She also lacks trust towards others, due to the fact that her parents gave her to the Order, learning about the fact at 10 years old. When spoken to, she will remain quiet, and if touched she will have an outburst of anger. Even she intentionally pushes people away, Neasa is just waiting for the people to actually accept her the way she is, the one who would gain her trust. Book Two: Dawn's Shadow Work in Progress Post-Book II Not much is known about the events between Book II and the Kyoto Guardian Academy, but some light is shed on what happened through the background. It appears over the course of nine years, Neasa became an International Pop Idol and has met her sister . Political Views Neasa has no real opinion in politics, except that she doesn't care about it. Relationships *Rena Kistsuagan- She is her younger sister that has lived her since she became 19 years old. Neasa cares for her greatly and will do great lengths to keep her safe. Abilities/Powers *'Sound Attacks/Sound Manipulation- ' The user can release/use sound to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. The user can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. They can affect music as well as produce it. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. *'Enhanced Hearing-' Users have ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Users ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. *'Silence Manipulation-' The power to manipulate the lack of all sound. Post-Book II *'Music Manipulation-' The user can manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. Gallery 21-year old Neasa.jpg|21-year old Neasa during the events of Kyoto Academy. Trivia *Neasa is able to speak almost 7 different languages, knowing French, Russian, German, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, and some Japanese. *She has shown skills with knives, survivial tactics, and firearms. Although the extent of how well she can wield them is unknown. *The first character to be famous in the future. *Her nationality is not elaborated on, whether she is mix blood or from out of the country. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Female Character Category:Sanctified Category:Canon Character